dimstarspastfandomcom-20200216-history
Chestnutfall
Chestnutfall '''is a brown tom with three darker stripes on his back, darker ear tips and markings around his eyes, light brown eyes, and long, sharp claws. History Episode 1: Chestnutpaw is first seen in the apprintices' den when he starts to make fun of Dimpaw with Blackpaw and Whitepaw and calling him names when Dimpaw shouts:"Hello,i'm Dimpaw!"When Dimpaw goes out of the den,he mutters that it's going to be a long six moons for him. Episode 2: derp He is first seen when he takes away a mouse from Dimpaw.But Dimpaw snaps at him,saying that it was the last mouse on the fresh-kill pile and that he aready had his share.Chestnutpaw tells him that runts like him didn't have to eat as much as cats like him.And then he gives the mouse to Scarletpaw.Then he asks about what she thinks of Dimpaw.Scarletpaw says that she thinks Dimpaw is innocent and fun to talk to.Chestnutpaw is very surprised.Then calls him DimWit. Episode 3: He is first seen when he had recived his warrior name:Chestnutfall,and makes fun of Dimpaw when he is pinned down by Shadestar.He is later seen when Brightstar gives Dimpaw his warrior name.He tells Whitespots that he hopes that Brightstar names him DimWit.But Dimpaw's warrior name turns out to be Dimlight. Episode 4: He only appears when Brightstar gives Dimpaw his warrior name.Dimpaw really likes his name and teases Chestnutfall,saying:"arent you glad you didn't get a name like mine?"Chestnutfall then says that he rather likes ''his' '''name.And he calls him DimWit yet again.Then Dimlight says that his name was pathetic.Chestnutfall says of course not and calls him an"ugly tan-colored cat".Then Chestnut steps closer until he is only a fox-length away from Dimlight and he points that out.Chestnutfall then goes away. Episode 5: He is first seen when Robinpoint is killed and Brightstar decides that the only thing they can do now is sit vigil for him. He is later seen when Brightstar is chosing a new deputy and he thinks it will be him. But it turns out to be Dimlight.Chestnutfall is very surprised at this. Dimlight is very grateful but Chestnutfall calls him a pipsqueak and tells him that he must be the best deputy he could be. Brightstar then asked if Dimlight accepted this role and Chestnutfall says:"Of course not! He can't be!" Then Brightstar tells him to stop being rude. Chestnutfall then says fine. But when Dimlight accepts Brightstar's offering Chestnutfall tells him that he is going to regret all of this. Episode 6: He is only seen when he leads Whitespots and Blackstripe into the Dirt-place and wantts them to listen.But Whitespots protests that it stinks in the Dirt-place and Blackstripe says:"Couldn't we chat while patroling?"And Chestnutfall tells them it's something extremly important.Then he asks them if they were angry if Dimlight was made deputy.Whitespots says yes and that Chestnutfall should be made deputy.And Blackstripe agrees.Then Chestnutfall starts plotting to kill Dimlight.Whitespots and Blackstripe are scared by his plan,saying that they won't be involved in it. Episode 7: Chestnutfall is first seen when he invites Dimlight to hunt with him.Dimlight is very surprised.Then Chestnutfall leads him to an empty clearing and attacks him,making scars on his ear and face.Chestnutfall then kills Dimlight Episode 8: Chestnutfall is first seen when he killed Dimlight and is trying to make up an exscuse.He suddently hears Dimlight and questions who is there.Chestnutfall is surprised when he first sees Dimlight and asks why he isn't dead.Dimlight asks if Chestnutfall likes revenge and Chestnutfall replies yes and to get out of his sight.Dimlight then asks if Chestnutfall knew that he too liked revenge.Chestnutfall says that everybody does.Dimlight says that he'd love to get his.Chestnutfall growls that this time he'd kill Dimlight permadantly.Dimlght tells Chestnutfall to stop lying to himself.Dimlight then pounces on Chestnutfall and says that maybe he won't kill him after all.Chestnutfall says that he's not a warrior but a monster.Dimlight tells himhe's a warrior Chestnutfall created.Dimlight kills Chestnutfall and Chestnutfall says that if he told anyone,the one thing that matters to him will dissapear. Episode 9: When Scarletpelt asks Dimlight who attacked him,Chestnutfall reminds him that if he said he did it,the one thing that matters to him will vanish.Dimlight says Chestnutfall was killed by a rogue.Scarletpelt is shocked and tells everyone to wake up despite Dimlight's protests.The cats are very surprised.And Dimlight explained that they went hunting and a rogue attacked them.Dimlight wants to tell the truth but he doesn't want Scarletpelt to die. Episode 10: He is first seen when Scarletpelt sees his dead body and is shocked.Later,Dimlight and Scarletpelt were saying why Chestnutfall wouldn't make a good leader when Scarletpelt asks Dimlight if the story about the rogue was true.Dimlight says it is but Scarletpelt soon see through his lies and finally confesses the truth.Chestnutfall appears and attacks Dimlight.Scarletpelt says she want nothing to do with him.Chestnutfall says it's too late and Scarletpelt changes into stone. Episode 11: Trivia *Was in love with Scarletpelt, but is highly discourged by the fact that she loves Dimstar instead. *It is unknown where he went after he died, but it is strongly suggested to be The Dark Forest. *Chestnutfall is voiced by niviadragonrider. Character Pixels Quotes "...I've wasted my time here. Let me go. I won't spend another one of my precious time with idiots like you. If I did ever end up killing you, you'll probably end up coming back again and again... Just. Like. Me. But I'm smarter than that." : ''-Chestnutfall to Dimlight in Episode 12 {06.49} Category:ShadowClan Category:Villians